


【Unlight‖里斯】Morning

by akakimomo



Category: Unlight (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 16:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13321827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akakimomo/pseuds/akakimomo
Summary: 第一次写的里斯





	【Unlight‖里斯】Morning

打开大门的时候，清晨的凉风趁机吹了过来，站在门口的男人微微哆嗦了一下，赶紧关上门出了洋馆，免得屋内的温度也被染上寒气。  
星幽界严格来说是没有“清晨”这种东西的，但这个时段就现世的标准来说，这个称呼比较适用。男人抬头看了看开始渗出微弱光芒的天幕，慢慢吐了一口气，神情散漫地看着那朦胧的白雾飘失在空气中。  
好嘞，开始吧。他对自己说道，蹲下来开始压腿，做起热身运动。尽管记忆比较破碎，很多事情依旧没能想起来，但生前一些习惯像是烙印在了自己的灵魂当中，就算是现在也没办法忘记，比如自己的爱好是跑步这种事情。和同伴们比起来，这种与其说是爱好更像是日常安排的活动，显得不能再普通，但他还是很享受奔跑的过程。可能更大的程度上来说，维持这样的“生前的习惯”能给自己找来更强烈的自我存在感吧。  
薄汗覆盖在了开始升温的小麦色皮肤上，男人随意抬起小臂拭去额头上的汗水，脱掉连队的旧式外套将其搭在门边的篱笆上，绕着洋馆正式开始他的晨跑。  
啊，说不定也算是一种放松神经的方式。  
隐约记得自己在连队时很怕闲下来，他讨厌任何浪费训练或作战时间的事情，跑步除了消遣和锻炼体能以外，还能整理因为战斗而有些混乱的思绪，一石三鸟。现在在星幽界除了跟着那位人偶去斩杀怪物、搜索更多和自己差不多的亡者以外，比在连队时更少有可以做的事，说白了就是没有任务时就会闲得慌。这种时间在不知不觉中就流逝的感觉让他觉得抓不住实感，甚至让他有些焦虑——无可奈何之下，他没想到这样简单的跑步可以成为他得到些许解脱的路子。  
洋馆不大，短时间内他已经跑过了五六圈，汗水已经浸透了他藏蓝色的背心，布料黏糊糊的粘在他后背上，贴出了部队战士特有的健美身形。鼻尖和发尾已经有汗珠随着他的跑动摇摇欲坠，但他没有要花时间擦干的意思。享受这种时段的他脑袋只管放空，那些为什么自己会出现在这里、他们战斗的意义到底是什么、生前的记忆，诸如此类的问题抛给之后的自己吧，现在一心去奔跑就好，其他什么的都无所谓。  
直到连自己都记不得已经跑了多久、天空完全亮了起来——虽然还是那让人发闷的灰色——再一次跑过洋馆正门的时候，“吱呀——”的开门声穿透了馆外厚重的早晨，他不得不停下脚步，倒退回来看向开门的人。  
“早安，侍者……我记得你叫布劳。”  
“早安，里斯先生。”布劳带着标志性的微笑回答，“早餐已经准备好了。还有大小姐说你还是快点去擦擦汗换身衣服，吹了风容易感冒。”  
他拾起外套，拍去在篱笆沾上的一些灰尘，笑道：“不要小看连队人的体质啊。谢啦，我这就进去。”  
说完他像是在展示什么似的，干脆脱下湿漉漉的背心，大步走向自己的房间去了。


End file.
